The Big Four and the Clow Cards
by Vsyo vo mrake nochi
Summary: Whilst poking through North's Library, Jack finds the Clow book and accidentally sets the Clow cards free. To get them back, he, Keroberos, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida must travel the width and breadth of the RotBTD multiverse... before Pitch gets both the Light and Dark cards.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Four and the Clow Cards.

* * *

_Whilst poking through North's Library, Jack finds the Clow book and accidentally sets the Clow cards free. To get them back, he, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida must travel the width and breadth of the RotBTD multiverse... before Pitch gets the Dark card._

* * *

Chapter 1: Release.

Jack was bored.

A certain number of factors had recently confined Jack to a rather boring existence.

There was a heat wave in Burgess, so he couldn't go to visit Jamie or any of his friends. If he did, he'd suffer terribly from the heat.

The recent Easter holiday had led to a rise in candy sales which led to a rise in cavities which in turn led to more teeth being lost so Tooth had to work around the clock recently so she had no time whatsoever to stop.

Bunny was going through his personal hibernation period. It was the time just after Easter when he would go to sleep for a while because, after all, it was almost winter down-under in Australia where Bunny lived, and Jack, even though he was famous for his mischievous nature, wouldn't dare wake a hibernating Pooka.

Sandy was virtually impossible to find anywhere on the globe and even when you did find him, he was too busy concentrating on his dream-sand.

He could have gone to visit Merida or Hiccup or Rapunzel, but he knew North wouldn't let him have the snow globe.

So here he was in North's workshop. He had hoped for something a little more fun, but the Yeti's were all too busy for him. Apparently, they'd gone on strike a few weeks ago because of the elves always getting under their feet and so now they were making up the time they had lost back then.

Jack lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.

He got up. 'Look, it's no use sitting here and brooding,' he told himself, 'If you don't want to be bored, you've got to do something. Are you going to do something about it? YES!' He marched across the lounge, out the doors and through the corridors of the North Pole.

He glanced around at the doors he passed. Unfortunately, all the plaques on them were in russian and he didn't know that much russian. "Плюшевые игрушки" read the sign on one door. "Конфеты трости" read another. "Электронные игрушки" said a third. A fourth one read, "Эльф туалеты. Не вводите!"

At last, Jack came upon a pair of very large, double doors. These doors looked very grand indeed. The golden plaque on above the doors read "Личное библиотека Николая Санкт Севера." As mentioned before, Jack's russian wasn't brilliant, but he did recognise "библиотека". It meant "Biblioteka" which in turn meant "Library".

Slowly, Jack pushed on the doors. They creaked open. The room beyond was as large as a church, but brightly lit because of the large mullioned windows and the candelabra in the ceiling. The massive bookcases that took up the floorspace stretched up to the ceiling high above. Jack smiled. These dusty books looked magical and mysterious.

Jack peered close at some of the titles.

His smile faded. He had expected rather more mystical titles, but instead he was looking at the complete works of Charles Dickens. He continued to search. He found it rather amusing to find a copy of the Koran next to the Bible, but absolutely hilarious to find a copy of the Karma Sutra right beside a book of children's fairy tales.

He continued on. The complete works of Shakespeare, all seven of the Harry Potter novels, even the first draft of the United States Declaration of Independence. On the shelf opposite was a guide demonstrating how to swear in 16 separate languages. On the wall was the first edition of "Mein Kampf" which North appeared to have been using as a dartboard judging by the number of darts, daggers and the axe stuck in it.

Jack turned a corner into a dark row of shelves. Taking a look at some of these titles, Jack saw that these were of the more unusual persuasion. "Mysterious Unexplainables of the East", "The Vampires of Lubov", "Entities of Electronics", "Legends of the Leafmen", "What is a "Lorax"?" and "Let it Go," to name a few.

Jack suddenly felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck. Something of a magical persuasion was going on. Gripping his staff tightly he whipped around. There was nothing there... or almost nothing. There was a slight golden glow surrounding one of the books in the shelf. Jack peered at the title. "The Clow".

Jack pulled the book out of the shelf. As his did so, the golden glow around the book faded. The glittering golden title, "The Clow", stood proud above the winged head of a lion. Around the lion's neck was a necklace with a golden sun at the end. The book was bound shut by a latch. Jack peered closer at the book.

CLICK! The latch on the book suddenly broke open with a tiny flash. Jack flinched and slammed his eyes shut. Nothing seemed to be happening. Carefully, Jack opened one eye. The front cover of the book slowly swung open. Gently Jack opened the cover all the way. Inside the cover was a deck of cards.

'Tarot Cards?' Jack picked up the first one. It was a pale nymph-like woman. Her hair was dressed high and then fell forwards in two long strands. She seemed to be surrounded by a cloak of feathered wings. The name at the bottom of the card read "The Windy". Jack stared at it. 'The Windy?' he said... and that was when the Hounds of Chaos were unleashed.

The card lit up. There was just enough time for Jack's eyes to widen and his mouth to form an "O" of surprise before a veritable hurricane exploded from the card and stormed through the library. The candelabra started swinging violently in the ceiling. Books were sent flying from the shelves. Pieces of paper were whirling throughout the vast room. Jack tried to shout, but over the roaring wind, he couldn't hear his own voice.

He was standing in the middle of the cyclonic forces, his hand still attached to the Windy card.

Suddenly, there was a slight rattling. Opening his eyes, Jack saw all the other cards in the deck were being blown into the air. 'NO!' He shouted into the roaring wind. The cards blew down the row of shelves, right around the library and straight out through the walls.

The sky darkened as the many tiny bolts of light shot out of the roof of the Workshop, into the sky and vanished.

Jack was sitting on the floor, still grasping the Windy card. His hair looked even more messy than normal. His clothes were all creased. His staff lay on the floor beside him. He looked an absolute mess. Luckily, Jack was one of the few people who could pull off the "messy" look. Jack lifted up the Windy card and stared at it.

A small globe of light appeared from the sun on the book floated up into the air. When it was at eye level it transformed into what looked like a small, stuffed teddy bear with wings. It opened its eyes, beamed and spoke with a New York accent.

'Hiya, I'm Keroberos, Spirit of the Sun and the Guardian of the Clow Cards, but you can call me Kero.' He fluttered forward. 'And who are you?' 'I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun.' The small stuffed animal looked a little impressed. 'Oh, so you're a Guardian of Childhood. I've always wanted to meet one of you.' Kero extended a stubby arm and Jack shook it.

'Judging by the mess around here, I'm guessing you activated the Windy card.' Right on cue, the said card rose out of Jack's hand and hovered in the air. 'I guessed right. Now, where's the rest of them?' Kero turned in mid-air and looked at the empty Clow book. 'AAAHHH! NO! MY CLOW CARDS!' He lifted up the Clow book, shook it several times and dropped it onto the floor.

Kero flopped to the floor and burst into tears, very noisy tears.

* * *

Jack inspected the Windy card. 'So these cards,' Jack began as Kero munched on a plate of North's favourite cookies, 'They each possess a power of their own.' 'Right.' 'And to keep them from unleashing chaos they were sealed in the book.' 'Right again.' 'So how can I have opened the book then?'

Kero swallowed his mouthful of biscuit and thought for a moment. They were both seated in the Pole's kitchen. It was a rather rustic room with a red-brick oven, a cold room for storage, bunches of herbs in pots on the counters, curing turkeys hanging on the wall and brass saucepans dangling from the ceiling. Luckily Jack and Kero were currently the only ones in the kitchen at the moment.

Kero hovered over to Jack and placed his paw on the Windy card. The card glowed slightly. 'I can sense that the Windy card's allegence has changed.' Jack looked down at the card. 'The Windy card seems to have chosen you to be its master,' Kero said, 'And if one card has chosen you, that means you have the power to seal the others.'

Kero floated up to look Jack full in the eyes. 'Jack, will you take upon the duty to seal the Clow cards?' 'What happens if I don't?' Jack asked. Kero bit his lip. 'I hate to think of the repercussions.' Jack thought about what North would do. He sighed. 'Alright then.'

Kero smiled. Suddenly a golden, magic circle appeared beneath Jack's feet. The book of the Clow floated into the air. The kitchen faded from view.

'Key of the seal, this boy will carry out the sacred promise.' A small ball of light rose out of the keyhole of the book. It was a tiny key. 'His name is Jack Frost. I command you to bestow him with your magical powers. Release the Power!' The globe of light flashed. The tiny key turned into a sceptre with an eagle head tip. 'I, Keroberos, name Jack Frost, Cardcaptor!'

'Now Jack take the staff.' Jack reached out. Then a couple of things happened in very quick succession. Before Jack could touch the Sealing wand, his own staff rushed into the circle out of nowhere and merged with the Wand. Immediately after, Jack's hand grasped his staff before his brain registered the difference.

FLASH! WHOOSH!

'Ow!' Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of the kitchen, still grasping his staff. There was a slight metallic scraping as Kero clambered out of a saucepan. 'What happened?' He groaned. Kero hovered into the air, dropped a few inches in confusion and flew over to the staff. He reached out his paw.

ZAP! 'ARGH!' Kero was sent flying backwards by a bolt of magic and with a SMASH! he hit a stack of crockery. The staff shook on the floor for a moment and then became still. Jack leapt to his feet. 'Kero, are you okay?' He ran over to the small guardian of the Clow, but suddenly he turned into a vapour of yellow and flowed back into the Clow book.

Jack snatched up the book and opened it. Inside the front over was a yellow glow. 'Kero are you alright?' he called in panic. Slowly, Kero's face appeared in the glow. 'I'm fine Jack.' 'What's happened?' 'I think your staff got a bit jealous.' Jack glanced over at his staff. It seemed to be looking at him.

'By the looks of it,' Kero continued, 'Your staff has become the Sealing wand.' Jack opened his mouth to ask what implications this would have when a loud crash echoed from the Globe Room.

Pausing only to snatch up his staff and the Clow book, Jack sprinted out of the kitchen and as fast as he could, to the Globe room. A scene of total chaos greeted him. Present boxes were lying across the floor with teddy bears, robots, dolls and toy guitars lying smashed on top of them. Elves and Yetis were lying unconscious or dazed.

And standing in the middle of all this disaster was... a small pink rabbit. It glared at Jack with green eyes...

And then it JUMPED!

* * *

_**Author's note: I think this will end up as one of the most bizzare stories I've ever written.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Jump

Chapter 2: The Jump

_**Author's Note: The Incantations will be the one's that appear in the English dub version as that is the one I grew up with.**_

* * *

'WHAT THE-' Jack yelled. The tiny pink bullet ricochet off the walls, bouncing back and forth so fast it was virtually impossible to keep your eyes on it. A yeti that had just regained conciousness was suddenly whacked on the head by the rebounding ball of rampaging fur and was knocked out again.

Jack dived under the nearest workbench as the Jump shot passed at speeds that could easily trash a car (or if not trash at least cause enough damage to start several long arguments with the insurance companies). CRACK! The table split straight down the middle as Jump bounced off of the top. Jack rolled back out from under the table and leapt straight to his feet. The Jump landed right down in front of him. They glared at each other.

'Jack,' Kero shouted, 'You need to activate the staff. Touch the book and I'll send you the incantations.'

The Jump lunged. Jack ducked, rolled and placed his hand upon the Clow book. Instantly two incantations appeared in his mind. The first was the staff release incantation. "Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. Release!" The second was the card sealing incantation. "Clow card, I command you to return to your power confine. Clow card!"

Returning back to the concious world, Jack raised his staff and gave it a powerful swipe, creating a wall of ice. The Jump reacted a little too slowly and crashed into it hard. Jack wasted no time. With a couple of twists on his staff, Jack created an ice sphere around the Jump. It was trapped.

Jack lifted up his staff. The Jump tensed itself. Jack cried out 'Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. RELEASE!' Absolutely nothing happened. Jack stared at his staff in horror. Jump made a hissing noise, the sort of noise that sounded like it was laughing under its breath. Then it Jumped again, smashing straight through the ice dome.

It hit Jack in the head with the force of a cannonball and knocked him back to the floor, into a stack of presents. Dazed, blinking to rid himself of the stars hovvering in front of his retinas, Jack tried to pull himself back up. Now he was angry.

He jumped to his feet and repeated the incantation, but whether it was due to his concussion or for some other reason, the incantation came out differently this time.

'Staff of frost, power of ice, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite! RELEASE!'

And thank all the stars in the sky, something happened. The staff started shining in a golden light. Jack felt the energy run through his fingers. He glanced over at the Jump. It now looked distinctly nervous. Jack took the Windy card out of his pocket. So, Jump wanted to play did it? He through the Windy card into the air. 'WINDY!' he cried, 'Create a chain and bind the Jump card.'

There was a burst of wind and flash of pale light. The card vanished as the nymph-figure of the Windy herself appeared before Jack. The Jump was now looking quite panic-stricken. It turned on it's heel and jumped, but Windy was already hot on it's overgrown heels. The Windy twisted around the pink bunny and bound it tight in a gaseous embrace. Jack raised his staff.

_'Jump card, I command you to return to your power confine. JUMP CARD!' _Jack swung his staff down. There was the sound like the chimming of a bell. The Jump was still trying to break free from the Windy card. A glowing, rectangular shape appeared at the tip of the staff. Wind began to pick up out of nowhere. Presents that were still in one piece were thrown from shelves.

The Jump began to blur and dissolve into a pink mist. It suddenly split into streams of pink light, flew through the air and converged on the tip of Jack's staff. The light faded and the Card floated down into Jack's free hand. The small rabbit was sitting in the middle of the card and written beneath it was "The Jump". Jack snorted. The Jump on the card looked far more innocent.

Jack stared at the card for some time and then suddenly realised that his knees were feeling very unsteady. They suddenly gave way completely and he collapsed to the floor. He sat there for some time, just holding the Windy and Jump cards in his hand.

'Hey, Jack! Little help over here!' Jack turned his windswept head to face the Clow book. The glowing silhouette of Kero was waving at him. Jack stood up, lost the blood in his head and passed out. 'Oy vey,' Kero groaned.

* * *

'Feeling better?' came Kero's voice as Jack regained consciousness. He sat up slowly. 'What did I miss?' 'Well, the elves trampled over your hoodie, a snowstorm blew a window in, I said you'd look into it, um, these three kids appeared out of nowhere, one of the yeti's told me the we've run out of teddy bear stuff- what's up?' Jack had leapt to his feet. 'Was one of them ginger and looked very loud?' 'Er, yeah actually.' Jack swore very violently. Snatching up his staff and the Clow book _('Watch it, Jack!')_, he sprinted out of the workshop.

Sprinting into the Globe room, Jack came to a sharp stop. The three figures in front of him were unmistakeable (no one else in the multiverse could have those hairstyles and a prosthetic leg like that); Merida DunBroch, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Rapunzel Fitzherbert née Corona.

'Where the heall 'ave you been?' Merida said, turning to the winter spirit, turned Cardcaptor. 'Passed out on the floor,' 'Jack said, 'More importantly, what are you all doing here?' 'Black swirling vortex. Why were you passed out on the floor?' 'Catching a pink, magical rabbit. Black swirling vortex?' 'Yes. Pink, mag-' 'Guys, can we not confine our answers to single sentences followed by more questions?' Hiccup butted in at this point.

'Guys hello,' came a voice, 'Guardian beast trapped in a book here.' There was a momentary silence. 'What was that?' Rapunzel said tentatively. Jack opened the Clow book. The glowing image of Kero appeared. 'Hi-dee ho-dee how-dee!' he shouted. Hiccup and Merida leapt back with a cry of alarm.

Rapunzel on the other hand... 'Aw, he is adorable!' 'Hey, who are you calling adorable? I am Keroberos, Guardian beast of the seal of the Clow cards.' 'Who is currently stuck in book,' Jack finished. Kero glowered at him. 'The what cards?' Hiccup asked.

'Dangerous magical forces,' Kero explained, suddenly getting very serious, 'Created by a magician named Clow Reed. Each and every Clow card has it's individual personality and powers. They were initially designed to be free, but the cards became so wilful that they could no longer be constrained, so Clow Reed created a book to hold the cards and then placed the Seal of Stasis on the cover.'

'And then Jack came along and opened it.' 'What did you do?' The other three asked as one. 'I swear, all I did was open the book.' 'And activated the Windy card.' Kero added. 'The what?' Rapunzel asked. Right on cue, the two cards Jack had captured floated out of his pocket and hovered in the air in front of them, the titles "The Windy" and "The Jump" displaying proudly.

'These are just two of them, there are fifty others out there now,' Kero said. 'FIFTY!' Jack gasped in horror. 'Uh-huh,' Kero nodded, 'An you're gonna have to get them all back.' 'What happens if he does nay?' Merida asked. Kero looked very grave. 'Disasters like you couldn't imagine. Earthquakes, tornados, floods, fires, hurricanes, even time storms. While the cards are still active, everyone is in danger.'

'Storms?' Hiccup said. 'Huh?' 'Now that you mention it, there have been a lot of unusual weather patterns around Berk.' 'Yeah, and lately the Will-o-the-Wisps have been going frantic.' 'And the woods around Corona have been filling with bubbles recently.' That last comment caused absolute silence.

'This is worse than I thought,' Kero said, 'The Cards have escaped into the past. We'll never be able to find them. Jack, where are you going?' Jack had dashed off to one of the large cabinets in the corner of the room. He opened the draws and pulled out a large sack. It clicked slightly like it was full of glass.

Jack reached into the sack and pulled out a large snow globe. 'North's emergency supply,' he said to their quizzical looks. 'The Isle of Berk,' he said to the glass sphere. Inside it's glass depths appeared Hiccup's home village. He shook the snow globe and threw it forwards where it broke and burst into a spiralling vortex.

Pausing only to snatch up the Clow Book, Jack leapt into the portal. Merida and Rapunzel followed at once. 'Oh Odin, I hate these things,' Hiccup groaned, and stepped through the portal.

* * *

Far away under the ground, the tall dark figure of the King of Nightmares stepped forward to face to tall, beautiful woman. Her hair and skin and dress were pure white and she seemed to be glowing. Even though Pitch was advancing on her with a weapon raised, all she was doing was smiling gently.

'Identify yourself,' Pitch said, brandishing his scythe.

_'I am the Light.'_


End file.
